Toward Empty Throne
by EzraEssence
Summary: 9:43 Dragon Age – Dorian returns from Tevinter to find that Inquisitor Lavellan had been missing for two months. No sign of any trace of him, except for the letter the Altus received a few weeks ago.
1. Echoed a Vast Silence

**Toward Empty Throne**

9:43 Dragon Age – Dorian returns from Tevinter to find that Inquisitor Lavellan had been missing for two months. No sign of any trace of him, except for the letter the Altus received a few weeks ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series

.

.

**Chapter 1: Echoed a Vast Silence**

.

.

DORIAN had just arrived in Skyhold that day, and already it had been magnificently _stressful_. There had been nothing but arguments since he arrived, and he was surprised how the Inquisition had been holding on its own since the leader's disappearance.

Mahanon Lavellan: The Herald of Andraste, the Dalish Warrior who took down a Darkspawn Tevinter Magister who killed the Holy Divine Justinia, attempted to take over the world and become a God. He has the Empress Celene and Spymaster Briala eating off the palm of his hands—though not literally. Basically, they will do anything he asks, but Mahanon was never one to abuse.

He was kind and patient, and he always would help people without asking anything in return. However, in a battle, he was ruthless—in a good way. He had courage with him that when he calls to charge, others would follow right behind. He led them to victory every step of the way. He never had once abandoned them, and time and time again it was proven, including sacrificing the Qunari Alliance for the Iron Bull's Chargers.

And now… He was missing. He had left. Had he abandoned them?

No. That was not his Amatus.

"Enough! I want to know first at how Maha—the _Inquisitor's_ disappearance came about," The Magister demanded though it sounded more of a plea.

Cassandra looked at him before she cautioned, "…You will not like the beginning of it."

"I can handle it," Dorian insisted, but she shook her head and continued, "No, you won't. The Inquisitor made us promise not to tell you."

"But… it seems we have to break that promise," Cullen said as he let out a heavy sigh at that. He began to explain, "Four months ago, the Keeper of Lavellan sent a letter to the Inquisitor, asking him to pay a visit. Of course, he went to the Free Marches and with company to guard him—Blackwall and Bull was with him."

"They didn't get far into the Free Marches," Cassandra said, taking over. "They were ambushed in the Imperial Highway… Remaining Venatori."

Dread filled Dorian, hearing that and he asked, "He defeated them…right?"

Cullen shook his head, and continued, "No. The Venatori hired a lot of Mercenaries that day, too much for the company to bare that there were fatalities. The Warden and the Qunari almost didn't make it, but the Inquisitor was… he was captured."

"Captured?!" Dorian asked, shocked to hear this. "What? How… Why didn't he tell me any of this?"

The Templar sighed. "Like I said, he made us promised… Three weeks, Dorian. He was with the Venatori for three weeks, and he wouldn't tell us what happened."

"How come none of you contacted me?!" Dorian asked in a panic rage.

"We did, but the letters were intercepted," The new Spymaster, Malachi Rector, the right-hand agent of Leliana, spoke. "The Venatori did not want word to reach you, but because of that mishap, we managed to trace them back to their lair where they were keeping the Herald."

"I took Bull, Vivienne, and the Warden with me to rescue him," Cassandra said and a shadow look casted upon her face. "But… when we arrived at the lair, there was… Blood everywhere. We soon found the Inquisitor, sitting on a chair with corpses of the Venatori lying around in limbs and pieces."

"So… He killed them all?" Dorian asked. Obviously, something had happened in that three weeks, and he could only feel shame for his Amatus in trouble and not being there for him…and anger for Mahanon not to tell him any of this.

"Yes, but… when we returned to Skyhold, he had…changed," Cassandra said. "You do remember he drank from the Well of Sorrows?"

There was more? Dorian urged them, "Yes… go on."

The Spymaster spoke again, "We've recovered wooden figurines that's been depicted to be Mythal—an old Elvhen Goddess that I'm sure you are aware of. There was also a journal of his that he left behind, open and bookmarked in a certain page. Here."

He gave him a leather bound notebook and Dorian took it hesitantly. He looked through to the page where the red sash was placed, and sure enough in that one page, there was a passage:

_Justice is due,_

_To those who wronged her_

_And wrought her vengeance_

_They best weep behind_

_Those closed black doors_

_For I will come and end_

_Their singing._

Dorian blinked; he was stunned. Amatus had written this? "What is this? 'Closed black doors'… does he mean the black city?"

"We assume it is what he meant," Spymaster Rector said as he continued to explain, "More than a month had passed since the Herald's safe return, and though his companions claim he still acts the same, they admitted that there was a difference. He left Skyhold, wishing to visit his Clan, but from what we gathered with our intel, he did not go there. Instead, he went to Empress Celene and asked for Lady Morrigan's assistance. A few days later, we've received word that they have disappeared from the castle. No trace of either them. That is when the Inquisitor, along with Lady Morrigan, disappeared first. …the only clue we have left is the letter the Inquisitor sent to you."

Dorian nodded as he took out the parchment from his coat pocket. "Yes… It is why I came here."

"What did the letter say?" Cassandra asked and all eyes turned to the Tevinter Altus, waiting for him to read the private letter. It would be their only clue in tracking down the Inquisitor Lavellan.

Dorian decided to hand it over to Cassandra for her to read it.

She read it aloud,

"Dear Ma'vhenan… I have been lying to you for the past couple of months, but you must forgive me. I cannot have you be involved with what I am in, and the same is said for the Inquisition and my dear friends. This… is a path where I have no certainty that any one of us will make it out alive. Do not be angry with Cassandra, Cullen, and anyone else for I have instructed them not to tell you anything of me, but myself. I cannot let you find me for you will surely stop me; however there is a reason why I write to you this… last letter." Cassandra paused and Dorian hung his head low. The last letter he'll ever receive from him.

The Seeker continued, "Soon a great voice will cry out once more…for a reckoning that will shake the very foundations of heaven and earth. I beg of you, ma'vhenan, leave Tevinter with your family. I cannot express this urgency more than enough in a written parchment, but I care for you still… Please do not come and find me. Ma'arlath…ma sa'lath."

They paused for a long a while in silence before Cullen asked, "What did he mean by…a great voice? Is that not from the Threnodies?"

Rector nodded, saying, "Yes… I believe it went… _But when they took a single step toward the empty throne, a great voice cried out, shaking the very foundations of Heaven and earth_… And so did the Golden City blacken…"

Cullen shook his head. "This is insane! He can't seriously be planning on entering the Black City? …Could he?"

"He has the power," Cassandra said. "…The ability to… We have no choice now, we must track down the Inquisitor…and imprison him."

"Now, hold on for a moment there, Cassandra," Dorian interrupted, taking a step towards. "I'm all for finding Mahanon, but imprisoning him? We need to question him, we need to find out why he is doing this first. There has to be a reason…"

"That… or the Well of Sorrows had finally change his mind," Cullen stated, earning a glare from the Tevinter Altus. Mahanon couldn't have change so quickly and over something called the Well of Sorrows… Then again, he did mention once about seeing Mythal in person.

"Either way, we have to find him," Cassandra said with finality. It was something they all could agree on.

"Thanks to the letter that was received by Lord Pavus, we were able to track down the deliverer and he said the person who gave him and paid him to deliver it was an Elf… with _silver hair_ and _golden eyes_." That's Mahanon.

All brows raised, looking at Rector as he continued, "My spies are tracking _him_ down as we speak. So far, we've managed to find small traces of him in the far west… He was last seen in Churneau of Orlais."

Dorian gripped his staff, hearing that, "Then we need to leave now and find him."

Cassandra spoke, "I am going with you. Cullen, you, Josephine, and Rector should be able to handle things here."

Cullen nodded. "We've always had for the last couple of months… Go and bring the Inquisitor back."

Cassandra frowned. "Let us hop it is still him."

It is still him, Dorian assured himself, and he hoped they will find him…before the reckoning.

.

.

Please Review~!


	2. Shall Know The Wrath of Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series

.

NOTES!

Hero of Ferelden – Elissa Cousland, Queen of Ferelden, Lover of Alistair, and Grey Warden Commander. ROGUE.

Champion of Kirkwall – Marian Hawke, Supporter of the Mage Rebellion, and Best happy, funny, sarcastic attitude. MAGE.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Shall know the Wrath of Heaven**

.

.

.

Mahanon remembered the dark cell he was in. He remembered the cuffs that chaffed his wrists, the dry blood on his skin, and the painful humiliation he was forced in for three weeks. He never spoke about it, not when the nightmares kept coming.

However, being trapped in a cell was safer than out of it. The Venatori had their way with him and he hated it. He detested the intruding hands that touched his body; it made him want to hurl.

He fought. Every day he fought, but that last week, he gave up. He remembered giving up. No one was coming for him and he was stuck with them.

He wanted to _die_.

That fateful night came where he was silently crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. Then, she came to him, a wisp of an ancient being…

And she granted him, her obedient and willing servant, all that he wanted to do: to kill those who wronged him and paint their own blood in the Venatori lair. He got his wish.

Then, rescue from the Inquisition came.

How hilariously_ late_ they were. The damage was already significantly done. He could not blame them, however, they shouldn't blame him for what he was going to do.

It was also funny how things have changed so drastically, but still fortunate of him to have been the servant of Mythal, or else she would never have come to his rescue.

Now, he must do the same for her, and she needed it where Flemeth could no longer give it to her.

And he would follow her until his death.

It was the least he could do for her.

"So… what is this place?" The Grey Warden Commander, Elissa Cousland, asked as she walked up next to the Dalish Elf. It was by chance that Mahanon managed to cross paths with the Hero of Ferelden. They were looking for the same thing, so why not join into a unified force?

"_This_ is the first of many temples we are to visit. The Elvhen artifact that we seek is hidden deep within this temple," Morrigan explained. It was a lot more difficult to get the Mage Advisor to come with him as well as his son Kieran, promising his protection and safety. However, the call of recovering artifacts of the old as well this quest made her want to come in the end.

Lastly, the Champion of Kirkwall and her family managed to meet them since it was Elissa that had invited the Warden Ensign, Carver. "Is it just me or does this temple screams of 'I have hundreds of demons. Have fun killing them all'?" Marian Hawk asked, crossing her arms. "Can't you just open a rift and force them back into it?"

At the moment, there was only Elissa, Hawke, and Morrigan with him to accompany through this temple. He had learned smaller and versatile groups accomplish more. Moreover, Kieran would be safe with their company.

Mahanon chuckled at Hawke's suggestion. What a group he had manage to gather. "I can, but they might just come back. It is better to kill them first so that the same ones won't return… In any case, this should be _easy_."

Elissa gaped at the elf. "Oh no… there you went. You went and _jinxed_ us. Prepare to transform into a large bear, Morrigan. We will have trouble once the doors open."

"Indeed." The sorceress had to agree with her on that point.

"Oh it can't be that bad," Mahanon said as they approached the two large stone doors. He placed his hand on it, and runes appeared on the door, lighting up and so did his eyes, glowing. Then they heard a heavy thud and the doors slowly swung open, loudly as air rushed in.

They heard hissing sounds and voices of anger, and soon, demons and corrupted spirits manifested.

"See? I called it," Elissa said as she took out her daggers.

Marian merely laughed as she sung her staff. "It seems there's always a party to greet you, Inquisitor!"

"How _fortunate_ am I," Mahanon replied dryly.

Mahanon could only imagine what Dorian's words would be if he were here. He smiled, knowing his lover would say something witty and uncanny, and he would either mock the elf's luck or support him.

The battle ended quickly, but they knew there would be more to come as they would explore the dark halls of the temple.

Mahanon turned to see a brazier and he waved his hand, conjuring a veil fire.

Marian Hawke—she had just joined the group less than a week ago—was shocked to see what the Dalish Inquisitor. "Um, Inquisitor? Correct me if I'm wrong but… you were not a mage before when we met _and_ parted ways."

"Indeed, he wasn't," Morrigan answered for him. "If not of course for drinking the well of sorrows and carrying a soul of an old god, he would not show off such gifts."

Hawke replied to that, "Frankly, I have missed a lot, haven't I?"

The Dalish elf sighed. "Yes, but it is thanks to the Well and the old God that we are brought to this temple…and soon to many more. To help the wardens and those with the taint."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at him. "I suspect _that_ is only your second objective. Now that you are not only a servant of Mythal, but also carrying her soul within you, your first objective must be _vengeance_ then."

"_Justice_, Morrigan. Justice. Honestly, I am not seeking to purge the world, or anything like that, and nor is _she_. We've had enough of Corypheus," Mahanon quipped, not liking being accused of bringing damnation to the world when he just brought the world out of it. "I've had _enough_ of him."

"Easy. Let us not fight here while we already have our demons to fight," Elissa said, getting the group to ease up. "Now… you go first, Mahanon." Then she pushed him forward.

The elf was stunned a bit and he turned back to see her waving at him happily. "…you want me to be _bait_ first?"

"This _is_ your party," Elissa pointed out and Hawke nodded at that, "I agree."

Mahanon was always of course the first to go and lead the group somewhere, and usually, he gets hit by the spells and swords first. He didn't mind, but he did mind being pushed to the front.

He only sighed as he moved forward with the legendary Hero of Ferelden, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the Mage Advisor to the Orlesian Queen.

Maker give him strength.

No.

Maker give him Dorian.

.

.

.

.

Please review!


End file.
